


Pony Butt Throts

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adult Content, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, FiMFiction, Human, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: Equestria needs to make money, they can't match the industrial might of their new human friends. Princess Celestia comes up with an ingenious plan: shaking her booty on the Internet for money.
Kudos: 1





	Pony Butt Throts

Princess Celestia was sat on her throne. A piece of parchment, wrapped in a golden glow was magically held in the air before her face. She silently read the parchment, with her horn glowing softly with a golden light. On her left sat Princess Luna, on her very own throne.

Celestia's face turned from a smile to a look of worry as she read the parchment. This in turn caused Luna to look worried herself.

“What’s wrong, our dear sister?” Luna asked softly.

“Our financial report is not too great. We are making insignificant amounts of money. We cannot compete competitively against our new human friends.”

“Surely that is not true. We are selling greatly in the medical field with our magical abilities. Our Earth Ponies has increased food production for them in an environmentally friendly way. And many… many other things.”

“It’s still not enough. Our industry is a joke. We are centuries behind our human friends. We need to make money and make money fast.”

"What does thou suppose then?"

“We set up a webcam and shake our asses on the Internet for money.”

“.................................................................” said Luna, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Yes. We need to shake our big fat booties for cash.”

“Surely thou jest?”

“We shall make tons of money.”

“But you will bring shame to Equestria. Shaking thine ass is not an ethical way of making money.”

“Sure it is. There are many lonely human males with lots of money to throw at us.”

“But then we would be taking advantage of those poor souls.”

Celestia rubbed her chin. “You know what you're right. We need to set up a cheap prostitution service for these poor lonely men.”

“What?!” Luna roared in the Royal Canterlot Voice. “Feminist and religious humans will eat us alive.”

“There is nothing they can do to us Luna. I tested their most powerful weapon, a nuclear bomb. It did nothing to me. Nonetheless, it was quite a good explosive dildo.”

“If we do this. What humans will be left to be our friends?

“Those handsome Brony neckbeards that live in their mother’s basements. Before we made contact with Earth they knew of our coming. Those brave pioneers jerked off to us before it was cool. We've even managed to turn a large percentage of the Atheist community into a religious one.”

Celestia pointed a hoof at her backside and spoke in a nasty tone of voice. “To our asses."

Luna buried her head into her hooves. “We still don’t think it’s a good idea. But if it must be done to improve our finances, then we shall capitulate.”

“Good, my little sister. Let the butt flow through you.”

Upon a huge, pink love heart shaped bed lay Princess Celestia in a seductive pose. She was stripped of her golden regalia. In front of her lay, a black laptop with a webcam mounted on top of it.

“Hello, every human. Please be nice to me, I’m new to this sort of thing. I'm even older than the boomers that you have on Earth. If you are nice to me, I might invite you over to my castle so we can have a little one to one together.”

She simply got a comment that said. ‘Show us your ass’.”

“My little human, if you generously give me a small donation I will gladly do so.”

Five dollars were subsequently donated to her.

“Thank you, my little human. Let me show you my ass.”

Celestia turned around and showed her massive, plump rump to her viewers. Her ass was perfectly round and smooth.

“Is my butt pretty, my little humans?”

Celestia giggled at the positive comments she received. She ignored the negative comments. However, one negative comment caught her eye. ‘Meh. I wish your ass was bigger.’ it said.

“Oh, but my little human. I can make my butt bigger for you if you like.”

Just then a flood of donations filled her feed.

“Thank you. You are all so sweet.” she said, blowing them a kiss with her hoof.

Celestia’s horn glowed with blinding light. Like an inflating balloon, her rump grew in size for her viewers. Her rump already was like two beach balls in size, watching her cheeks grow in size seemed to cause her viewers to go insane with donations.

Celestia only stopped growing in size when she reached about the same size of an African elephant.

“I see that my little humans love a big fine ass like mine. Whoever gives me the next biggest donation I will invite them over to my castle today to be facesitted on. And don't worry my little human, I got magic to protect you so you won't die from being under my massive rump.”

More donations came flooding in. Each donation was larger than the next. Since they were having a bidding war. They were literally auctioneering to be sat on by her ass.

“Oh, my little humans. Don’t clean out your bank accounts. I may need to financially compensate you if you overspend.” she said in a worried tone.

Celestia sighed in relief as the donations became less extreme. She waited for quite some time before the donations got out of hand. She stopped at five hundred dollars.

“Fagggotballs, you are the lucky human. I will invite you over once I’m done casting here.”

One comment struck Celestia to the core of her heart. It said the evilest thing that she could possibly imagine. ‘Your butt is too big and fat.’ by a user called ZX1.

“That’s not very nice human. Stop fat shaming me!” she shouted.

The same user replied with. ‘You are a big, fat ugly hippopotamus and no one will ever love you.’

Celestia uttered a loud wail of grief, then clicked block user, and turned her ass away from the webcam. The users were face to face with Celestia’s teary-eyed face, tears falling down her cheeks.

A massive bucket of Ben and Jerry's cookie ice cream appeared in her hooves. With a huge spoon as big as a soup ladle, she dug into the ice cream. She brought a big scoop of ice cream into her mouth, making a blissful moaning sound, even as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Many comforting comments filled her feed and told her she was beautiful. Topped off with massive donations.

“You think I’m beautiful?” she said, bringing another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “Mmm.” she moaned, eating the ice cream.

More encouraging comments filled her feed. Many were asking her to grow even bigger.

“I’ll do this one for free, my little humans. Just know that I can sleep with multiple humans at the same time. Since, I can clone myself for you, yet have them part of my consciousness at the same time.”

Yet more donations flooded her feed. A wicked smirk came upon her face.

END


End file.
